A date with Lofty
by GingerLikeDylanKeogh
Summary: An alternative Dyfty ending to S30 Ep18 'Lie to me' in which the charity auction involving a date with Ben 'Lofty' Chiltern goes ahead
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"We are auctioning…" Jack hesitated, looking around for ideas "a date – with Lofty!" Spinning the nurse around and positioning him under Jack's arm. Robyn looked at Lofty in disbelief.

"What?" Lofty frowned, confused at the sudden mention of the idea. "What do you mean date?"

"Oh come on, Lofty! Handsome man like you, we could make hundreds! And it's all for charity…" Jack sang in an almost melodic tone. The new receptionist playfully tapped Lofty on the shoulder, swiftly departing before the nurse could protest any further. The remaining nurses, Lofty, Robyn and Louise, stood in silence for a moment. Suddenly, the girls erupted into laughter.

"Oh Lofty – what have you gotten yourself into?" Louise laughed, shaking her head.

"What can I do? I never agreed auctioned off but if it's for charity I can't exactly say no!" the young nurse sighed, putting his face into his hands. The two girls simply giggled some more as they scurried off to attend to their duties. Lofty remained leant over the reception counter, wondering if there was anything he could do to change Jack's mind. Suddenly, the sharp click of fingers struck in his ear.

"Come on, no time for you to be sulking around. What's wrong?" Dylan ordered, traipsing his fingers through a collection of files. He waited for the nurses reply as he stood up straight and rubbed his face.

"Jack is using me as a prize at the auction tonight," Lofty began to explain, before being interrupted by a chuckle from Dylan.

"And what is his selling point exactly? You can successfully knock over three trollies in one go?"

"Hey that was one time!" Lofty rolled his eyes, almost sick of Dylan's fondness of reminding him. However, both the men began to laugh at the memory of Rita's face as Lofty tumbled, along with a batch of fresh medical equipment, to the floor in a heap. They composed themselves and Lofty carried on.

"He's selling a date… with me…" the nurse winced, like he was cleaning a wound as he said it. Dylan's face dropped, unable to comprehend what the younger man had just said. He stood for a moment, searching for words.

"A-a-and you don't want to go, and be auctioned off in that way?" he stuttered, looking for clarification.

"No, it's going to be so degrading. What if I get snapped up by some weirdo? I've never been on a proper date before in my life!" Lofty exclaimed, shaking his head. Dylan's face softened, his mind relaxed once more.

"Then you need to march right up to that flamboyant clown and tell him you don't want to go, Ben." Dylan said sharply. He hadn't intended it to come out like he was ordering the nurse around, but he wanted Lofty to have more confidence. That was something Lofty needed to work on if he was going to get this promotion – he needed to be able to take charge and lead. The nurse began to shake his head, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. He had only just started his shift, and it looked as if it was going to be a long day now that he had this problem playing on his mind.

"It's not gonna work, Dylan. Do you know how pushy that guy is? It would be like reasoning with a brick wall! I'm never gonna get out of this" he complained, washing his hands with antibacterial gel. Dylan looked at Lofty, unimpressed at his urge to surrender.

"No, you are. Walk with me, I know what we need to do." The doctor demanded, motioning for Lofty to follow him. Lofty nodded. The word 'we' made Lofty feel warm inside, Dylan actually wanted to help him. He accompanied Dylan while he treated them, offering tips on how to be more forceful for the interview, and for Jack. Lofty appreciated Dylan's sincerity to help; it was rare for Dylan Keogh to help anyone in terms of emotion rather than injury – but he always made an exception for Lofty, for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"What are your personal strengths?" Dylan asked, after finishing with their third patient. Lofty hesitated for a moment, struggling to form an answer that Dylan would actually find useful.

"Uh… I'm okay with people. Punctual… most of the time-"

"Right that sounds really wet" Dylan stopped him, "You've got to take charge. Are you assertive in the workplace?" he insisted.

"Uh… I- I can be… if you want me to be?" Lofty tried to sound forceful but it didn't work.

"Coueey!" He heard Jack call from down the hall. Dylan rolled his eyes. He never thought anyone more enthusiastic and exuberant than Lofty would work in Holby ED, but he was wrong. He loathed the new receptionist with a passion; Dylan found his shrill voice and constant playful flirting irritating and tiresome.

"Right, okay, now's your chance. Tell him you don't wanna do it – and don't let him railroad you" Dylan commanded, a stern look forming on his face. Jack pounced up to Lofty, much to the nurse's dismay.

"Jack, uh.. I know this whole charity thing-"

"Oh you are just like a furry little caterpillar" Jack began. Dylan's face screwed up at such an insult to his colleague. His friend. "Ready to burst into a beautiful butterfly and I" Jack motioned to himself, dramatically "am just the man to strip you of your cocoon! Put yourself in my hands – we'll give them some bang for their buck!" Jack grinned.

Dylan stood behind the fool and the struggling nurse. His hand on his hips, and a very disapproving look cast across his bearded face. Jack flounced off down the corridor, and Lofty face resembled that of someone having a cut stitched. Dylan turned to face the nurse.

"Good god that was pathetic!" Dylan said bluntly. "You've got to get it together, come on."

"Dylan you have to help me here. Look I can't handle this on my own!" Lofty pleaded.

" I can't - how? How?" Dylan's voice went higher and higher, barging past Cal and Charlie in a huff.

"Please Dylan, I don't want to be Jack's butterfly!" Lofty insisted, scurrying along behind the doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The two returned to their work; treating a boy with a fractured rib, before finding solitude at reception.

"What is he going to do to me, Dylan?" Lofty's face was the definition of panic and concern. Dylan shook his head to signal he didn't know the answer, before looking up to see Jack searching the cubicles.

"Ben, hide. Now." He gasped, sharply looking back down to the medical records he was examining.

"Have you seen Lofty?" Jack interrogated. Dylan panicked and began to stutter.

"I-um, no. A-absolutely…" his voice trailed off, trying his best to appear like he was telling the truth. Jack's hopeful face reverted back to its previous focussed one, and the man walked away to continue searching for the nurse. Lofty gradually popped his head back above the counter, making sure the coast was clear. He let out a deep breath as Dylan turned to him.

"Can't you just tell him you're happy being an.. um-um-um-a grubby caterpillar?" Dylan stuttered, instantly biting his lip; that had sounded better in his head. He waited anxiously for Lofty's reply.

"It's furry, not grubby," Lofty defending himself in offence. "And I really wanna help with the auction – I do… but I don't want his daft makeover!"

"So tell him!" Dylan barked up, abruptly.

"Have you ever tried saying no to Jack before?!" Lofty argued, his eyes widening. Dylan rolled his eyes again, turning away from the distraught nurse. He spotted Dixie being pushed into the ED in a wheelchair, and decided this was his opportunity to escape Lofty's torment for a small time. Lofty tried to help a young girl and her mother, but Rita was adamant she could handle the situation without him. She told him to go on his lunch break and Lofty nodded.

"Gotcha!" Jack jumped on him, in his over the top manner. "Right, if you need him he'll be in the On Call room." He said to Rita.

"Will I?" Lofty asked, unsure.

"Your fairy godmother is here, and _you_ my little ugly bug are going to the ball!" Jack's face had turned serious and threatening. Lofty was pulled forcefully behind the receptionist against his own free will and ordered to be 'transformed into Prince Charming' for tonight's auction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Lofty sighed and did as Jack told him to, allowing the man to wax and tan every visible area on his body. Lofty was in sheer pain as the last patch of hair on his chest was ripped from its follicles.

"This is what I get for being a nice guy." Lofty said under his breath. Jack cast a venomous look in his direction, combing through the nurse's uncontrollable hair. He pulled out a plastic carrier bag from the army of supplies Jack had brought into the On Call room, and ordered Lofty to put the clothes inside on.

"Don't worry, I'll stand outside if your majesty would like some privacy. Now off your pop!" he gleamed, slithering out the door. Lofty pulled the garments on to his newly golden and sensitive body; he was surprised Jack had brought the right size. Once he had laced up the shoes and straightened out the collar on the shirt, he called for Jack to come back in.

"Oh now that look charming!" Jack gasped, one hand in front of his mouth in his iconic over-the-top fashion. Lofty blushed, standing awkwardly in the front of the mirror in the cupboard door. "We are going to win this auction. I can guarantee it, my little prince!" Jack grinned. "Now go home and let the skin breathe for a bit, or else it will sting all night. There's some moisturiser in that bag too. I'll tell Rita you were feeling unwell and I will expect to see you at 7 o'clock sharp at the auction." Lofty took a deep breath and couldn't believe he had let Jack do this to him – this tan was going to take days to wash off completely. "Bye bye for now, butterfly boy!" Jack laughed, ushering Lofty out the room.

Avidly avoiding both patients and his colleagues, Lofty darted from hiding spot to hiding spot in the ED to escape any familiar eyes or unpleasant remarks. He thought he had escaped unseen, until a distinctive voice called his name from behind.

"Ben?" Dylan's voice echoed down the corridor, but Lofty scurried away from the doctor and out the hospital doors. It took him a while to walk back to the shared house, Lofty was trying so hard for none of his neighbours to witness his illuminous orange skin. He slammed the front door shut and finally breathed again.

Lofty examined his skin and decided a rinse in the shower might tone it down a notch. He was right, returning from the bathroom with a much more subtle golden sheen. Brushing his hair like Jack had done, and using the products the man had ordered him to use, Lofty sat on the sofa in the living room already dressed for the auction. He flicked on the television and watched a film while he waited for the time to finally come for him to head to the pub. Lofty had experienced humiliation hundreds of times before now, but they were all unintentional events. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt after remembering he had left Dylan at the hospital none the wiser as to what had happened to him. Dylan had tried so hard today to help Lofty face up to Jack and conquer his fear of standing up to people. Lofty was grateful, but he felt awful having left without even saying thank you to the doctor. He wondered if he could show his gratitude tonight, but was sure Dylan would never turn up at the pub in the company of the rest of the ED without him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

One film turned into two films and suddenly it was time for Lofty to head out for the auction. He put on the suit jacket Jack had given him, and straightened the collar on the shirt once more. He didn't want to admit it, but Lofty actually thought he looked rather handsome. This was never a look the nurse could keep up with every day – he was prone to sleeping in, spent most of his time in the shower singing rather than exfoliating, and would actively opt to play videogames with Max than avoid tan streaks on his bum. But for a one time only experience, Lofty was satisfied with how he looked for the auction.

"There he is, the man who is going to make us a million!" Jack grinned, putting his arm around the nurse. Robyn and Louise stood in shock at the sight of the new Lofty, who no longer looked like an orange highlighter, but rather an inhabitant of California.

"Bloody hell!" Robyn exclaimed, mouth gaping. "You look phenomenal!" Louise tried not to laugh at Robyn's reaction but couldn't contain herself. Jack turned to Lofty briskly.

"Okay I think everyone's here. Now you go and wait around the corner, and I will text you when we need you to come in!" He ordered, a big smile spreading across his face. Lofty gave a small nod and followed his instructions, hiding in the alley next to the pub. He waited for around ten minutes, listening to his friends through an open window.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now have a very special prize to be auctioned off." Jack began. As he heard him speak, Lofty received a text. 'Come on then handsome! - R' He laughed at Robyn's response and waited for his cue by the pub entrance.

"Ladies you are now bidding for a date…. With Lofty!" Jack carolled. Lofty pulled the door open and walked onto the stage at the front of the room. He watched as every face fell in shock and amazement at his new appearance. There was silence for a moment, before music began to play and the bidding began. Numbers were shouted from all corners of the room as Jack struggled to point at who was now the top bidder. Jack turned to Lofty, his face looking glum.

"We're going to lose unless someone from our side makes a higher offer!" he complained. The top bid was now at £175, and although Lofty was happy he was raising money for charity – he couldn't help but feel disappointed their team would still lose. Jack began the countdown on the final bid.

"Alright then, going once… going twice…"

"£200!" shouted a voice from the corner of the room. All eyes turned to see Dylan, whose hand was raised firmly in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

A handful of people gasped in shock, including Lofty. His mouth dropped to even recognise the doctor here; he never thought Dylan would come within an inch of this place.

"£200 now, going once… going twice… SOLD AT £200!" Jack screamed. An eruption of squeals came from Robyn and Louise as they realised their side had won, and Jack pulled Lofty's arm up like he was the victor in a boxing match. Dylan marched over to the receptionist who was waving Lofty's hand around like a piece of meat.

"You are never telling him what do to ever again, or you'll have me to answer to. Alright?" his voice was strong and serious as he glared at Jack. Jack face looked surprised, he nodded quickly before letting go of Lofty abruptly. Lofty turned to face Dylan, whose face was turning red.

"Come on Ben, we're leaving." He stated, forcing the pub door open and marching outside. Lofty swiftly followed the doctor, unable to comprehend what had just happened. The two walked on for a few minutes in silence, before finally coming to a halt on a street corner.

"Dylan what on earth was that?" Lofty laughed, his voice still surprised.

"That was me trying to be a good person, Ben." Dylan replied, blankly. Lofty could sense Dylan's anger and wondered what he had done wrong. Dylan walked on and Lofty continued to follow him like a lost puppy. Lofty didn't know where he was going but I followed Dylan anyway, sensing there could be a chance for him to find out what was the matter with Dylan. The two reached the entrance to the river and Lofty spotted Dylan's houseboat in the distance. Lofty decided he should confront the doctor now rather than before he would have the chance to fall in the water. He took hold of Dylan's hand and tugged him to stop. Dylan did.

"Thank you," Lofty began. Dylan immediately looked down at the pavement rather than meeting the other man's eyes. "For everything. For trying to help me today, and giving me all that advice about the promotion, and buying me out of the date. Everything." Lofty's heart was pounding and he was sure Dylan was going to punch him. Dylan continued to stare at the ground for a moment longer, before finally looking up to face Lofty. His face was bright pink and Lofty knew instantly the doctor was embarrassed. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Dylan was speechless.

"When you told me today that that pompous prick was ordering you around, I felt so bloody mad. I knew you would never be able to tell him you didn't want to do the auction because you, Ben, are such a sickeningly nice person – I don't think you even have a nasty bone in your body!" Dylan burst out, like he'd wanted to say it for so long. Lofty began to smile like an idiot at the doctor. "What?" Dylan asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Lofty shook his head, still smiling.

"Even when you try to insult me, you just sound… like you're complimenting me." The nurse laughed. Dylan bit his lip.

"I…ah… I-I…um…" Dylan stuttered, he rubbed his neck like he was panicking. "You've probably already observed, I'm not good at _this_ stuff…" Dylan sighed, using his hands to motion back and forth in the remaining space between himself and the nurse.

"What I'm trying to say is... I care about you - a lot." He finally admitted, shifting from foot to foot. Lofty stood for a moment, his face softened and he was waiting for Dylan to add a sarcastic comment – like he normally did. But he didn't. Dylan screwed his face up, waiting for the younger nurse to laugh in his face and reject him. But he didn't.

Lofty's arms wrapped around Dylan's body with such force it caught Dylan completely off guard.

"I _care_ about you too." Lofty beamed, still hugging the doctor. Dylan felt choked up, it seemed he was completely incapable of speaking. They stood in the embrace for a moment, feeling completely relaxed.

"Now come on then, you won _'A date with Lofty'_ …" Lofty smiled, tugging at Dylan's sleeve to continue walking to the boat. Dylan chuckled and looked at Lofty sweetly.

"Yes… I suppose I did."


End file.
